Hogar
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Decidí ser fuerte porque estás aquí, conmigo. Y allí donde estés, está mi hogar. – Viñetas Sousuke&Rin.


¡Hola amorosos lectores! Muchas gracias por estar aquí :3

 _ **Hogar**_ está inspirado en _Home_ , de Younha y contiene dos viñetas de mi OTP de _Free! Eternal Summer._ Cada una puede ser leída de forma independiente y se enfocan en Rin ( _Compartir_ ) y Sousuke ( _Hogar_ ). ¡Disfruten!

Exención de Responsabilidad. Ni _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club_ ni _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ ni _High Speed!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kôji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

 **Hogar.**

.

– 1 –  
 _Compartir_.

.

Rin lo recuerda perfectamente.

 _«Hazlo. Nada todo lo quieras hasta que encuentres lo que buscas»_

Su mente vaga tras excusas, justificaciones que le permitan no cargar con la culpa. En la penumbra, mira su mano izquierda y las enumera con los dedos. Sólo cuenta dos. Los cierra y está _tan enojado_ que siente deseos de destrozarse el puño contra la pared.

Sousuke murmura algo entre sueños y Rin lo maldice en voz baja. Desea volver el tiempo atrás y no haber pronunciado _jamás_ esas palabras. No haberle instado _jamás_ a nadar. Apreta los dientes para contener las lágrimas y se obliga a sí mismo a continuar mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Las palabras _a tiempo_ , _cirugía_ e _intenso dolor_ se vuelven borrosas y sus mejillas se humedecen cuando, de tanto mirarlas _,_ pierden sentido.

Todas, menos _probable daño irreparable._

En la litera de abajo, Sousuke se retuerce entre las mantas y gime despacio. Está sufriendo. Rin tiembla e intenta pensar que es por ira, pero la verdad es que apenas logra tragarse el llanto. Sabe que ya no es posible aumentar más la dosis de calmantes y que cambiar de camas no ayudará en nada, pero es todo lo que puede hacer. Se pregunta si el dolor es igual de intenso incluso cuando no está despierto. Sus pensamientos se arrastran al borde de la desesperación.

 _(Abandonar la natación)._

Y se lanzan al abismo. No obstante, se obliga a enumerar. _Yo no lo sabía_ y _Jamás habría querido que algo sí te sucediera_ no pesan lo suficiente para desequilibrar la balanza a su favor. Ya ha decidido que nada lo hará.

Maldice otra vez. Está _tan_ , _tan_ _enojado_ …

Rin sabe, no muy en el fondo, que el único responsable es Sousuke. Pero–

– _Oi,_ Rin, ¿estás llorando a escondidas de nuevo?

Ignorándole, se hunde en las sábanas en las que, hasta ayer, su amigo dormía. Recuerda las competencias que sostenían para descubrir quién se desmayaría primero por falta de aire ( _porque un reto de sólo aguantar la respiración es aburrido, Sousuke_ ) y tontamente (y eso también lo sabe) desea perder el conocimiento justo ahora y no estar ahogándose en arrepentimiento y _su olor_ atrapado entre los hilos de algodón.

…Pero ha decidido compartir la culpa.

(…porque eso hacen los _amigos_ , ¿no?)

.

.

– 2 –  
 _Hogar_.

 _._

 _«Por favor, Sousuke, no me hagas reír. ¡Tú jamás podrías compararte con Haru!»_

Se lo había dicho. Se lo había _gritado._ Aquella oración no invitaba a dobles lecturas, mierdas sentimentales del tipo 'porque es a ti a quien amo'. Rin dijo, precisamente, lo que _quería_ decir.

Se quita el cabestrillo y lo lanza sobre la cama, enfurecido. Escribe _vete a la mierda, maldito hijo de puta_ en la aplicación de mensajería de su móvil y no lo suelta hasta que se asegura que Rin, ya en Australia, ha recibido y leído cada palabra. Quiere agregar algo más, algo _verdaderamente_ _insultante_ , algo que diga claramente que _lo mucho_ que lo quiere fuera de su vida; pero no lo hace. No sabe cómo.

Junto a la foto que ambos se tomaron hace tres días, en el cumpleaños número diecinueve de Gou, la palabra _escribiendo…_ aparece y desaparece. _Jódete, imbécil_ , escupe y termina de desnudarse con la mano izquierda. Su hombro derecho, finalmente, está hecho trizas. Ríe con amargura al pensar en lo mucho que le costó decidir someterse a la primera cirugía, sólo para recaer dos años después. _Puta vida._

Abre el grifo de la ducha y sus músculos se tensan al contacto con el agua fría. Necesita calmarse.

No lo quiere, pero tampoco puede evitarlo. Sus pensamientos vuelan a Australia, donde seguramente Rin está abriendo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, recién comprada, en el balcón de su departamento. Odia que fume cada vez que rompen y se odia a sí mismo por orillarlo a hacerlo. Odia _tantas_ _cosas_ en este momento. Como haberse quedado en Japón mientras Rin llora solo en un apartamento vacío; en un país donde no tiene _ni un maldito amigo_.

No quiere pensar en Rin porque está _furioso_ y _enfermo de_ _celos_ y no quiere que, si Rin puede sentirlo ahora, sienta la ira que lo invade; el nudo en su garganta y lo difícil que es pasar el aire. El terror que lo paraliza si piensa que _esta vez sí,_ esta vez puede ser definitivo.

Definitivo como un hombro destrozado.

Como enviada por Rin, de entre todos sus pensamientos negros surge una imagen. La imagen de ambos sonriendo. La que Gou tomó y proclamó como _el mejor regalo de cumpleaños._ Sonríe, pero apenas puede pasar saliva. Lo extraña. Sonríe, porque recuerda a Rin subiendo ebrio al escenario del bar a cantar una canción _boba_ y romántica que dedicó a _un idiota que le ganó una apuesta hace años._

 _Está_ _jodido_ , porque lo extraña _tanto_ y aunque sigue furioso, desearía _estar furioso a su lado._

Desde la habitación, la canción que Rin eligió en el karaoke y configuró en secreto como tono de llamada, suena una y otra vez en el teléfono. _A veces, puedes ser un maldito manipulador, Rin._

– _Me miras y sonríes brillantemente. Incluso si en algún momento el mundo me lanza al piso, no me importa. Nada es fácil, nada simplemente cae del cielo._

Sousuke sabe lo que viene a continuación sin necesidad de escucharlo.

– _Pero porque tú estás aquí, tengo un lugar al que volver. Porque estás aquí, conmigo. Y allí donde estés, está mi hogar._

.

Un par de horas después, la oye nuevamente. Rin llora y ríe al teléfono; pidiendo perdón e insultando en una misma frase. Y mientras su avión ingresa al espacio aéreo australiano, Sousuke sonríe, pensando que de verdad, de verdad, _está jodido._ Porque lo ama y lo extraña y está furioso, aunque ya no tanto.

.

(Voy a casa, Rin).

* * *

¿Y bien? Es la primera vez que escribo de este _fandom_ y no sabía si resultaría o no. ¿Qué piensan? ¿OOC? ¿Errores? ¿Sugerencias? Me cuesta escribir cosas bonitas, esto es lo más esperanzador que logré :D

Me da la impresión de que Sousuke maldice mucho cuando se enoja, pero sigue con su pose estoica. A Rin, por otra parte, lo imagino violento (?) ¿Qué opinan?

Espero volver a publicar pronto más de esta pareja (¡y MakoHaru!). Gracias por leer y comentar, si es que alguien lo hace lo amaré eternamente(?) :D xoxo

~blueflowersfall.


End file.
